


Ты знаешь, у нас будут дети...

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Het, Incest, Mini, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Rating: PG13, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: на заявку: "Саске узнает, что сохранить Шаринган позволяют только браки внутри клана. Из родственников по счастливой случайности находится один Итачи..."





	Ты знаешь, у нас будут дети...

_"Ты знаешь, у нас будут дети,_  
Самые красивые на свете,  
Самые капризные и злые,  
Самые на голову больные,  
Как мы"

Янка Дягилева

  
  
Это что же получалось? Глупый младший брат перестал быть просто глупым и превратился в полного идиота? Не должен, вроде. Хотя Итачи точно не мог сказать, насколько того травмировала долгая погоня за местью.  
— Повтори еще раз, — попросил Итачи, смутно надеясь, что ему послышалось.  
— Чтобы возродить клан, — Саске смотрел прямо перед собой, словно ничего не видел, — чтобы у ребенка был Шаринган, заключались браки между родственниками. Они должны быть совместимы генетически…  
Нет, не ослышался.  
— И я решил, — продолжил Саске, — что возрождение клана важнее мести. А ты — единственный, помимо меня, кто остался от Учиха.  
— Я мужчина, — как бы напомнил Итачи.  
— Я знаю, — Саске поморщился, — но есть способы…  
— Ты же меня ненавидишь.  
— Переживу как-нибудь.  
— Хорошо, — Итачи сдался, — заходи.  
Саске зашел в его маленькую комнатку над трактиром, в которой Итачи собирался передохнуть пару дней. Визита младшего брата он не ждал. По крайней мере, не такого: культурного стука в дверь и выдавленного приветствия, вместо привычного «я убью тебя».  
Саске зашел внутрь, осмотрелся и сел на край кровати.  
— Родители думали, что у них будет девочка, но родился ты, помнишь? — спросил тот.  
— Вот незадача, — усмехнулся Итачи. Он хорошо знал, почему его обозвали женским именем. Уж очень оно приглянулось матери. — И какие у тебя предложения?  
Саске поднял на него взгляд: тяжелый и полный муки.  
— Секси-но-дзюцу, — твердо произнес он. — Ты применишь его, а я…  
Нет, определенно Итачи перестарался, когда ломал Саске психику. Хотел во благо, получилось то, что получилось.  
— Стоп! — он сел за стол, скрестив руки на груди, — а почему я?  
— Потому что… имя у тебя бабское! Вот по-этому!  
— Гениальная причина, — с сарказмом произнес Итачи. — Ты в курсе, что мы братья? Родные, Саске, родные. В клане никогда не заключали таких, кхм, близких браков, потому что слишком большая вероятность, что дети могли родиться неполноценными.  
— Значит, будешь рожать, пока нормальный не появится.  
Очень хотелось использовать Мангеке, но Итачи уже заранее опасался последствий. Вон как Саске жизнь, оказывается, приложила. А он и не знал до сегодняшнего дня.  
— Если только мы поменяемся местами, — процедил Итачи, понимая, что психам потакать нельзя, но смолчать не получилось.  
— То есть, ты в целом согласен? — подозрительно спросил Саске.  
— Нет! — возмутился Итачи, — ты сам-то понимаешь, что несешь? Мы братья, Саске. И ты хочешь меня убить!  
— Не хочу.  
— Хочешь, я сказал! Твоя задача: бегать за мной с катаной и пытаться выпустить мне кишки.  
— Клан нужно возродить, — настаивал Саске.  
— Ты думаешь, я за этим всех убил?  
Итачи всегда считал себя терпеливым, но в этот раз сумасбродность Саске переходила все границы.  
— Но меня-то ты оставил, — парировал тот, складывая неизвестные Итачи печати.  
Когда облака рассеялись, взгляду Итачи предстала симпатичная брюнетка с выражением лица, будто ее заставили съесть лимон. Много лимона.  
Молча и медленно Саске спустил с плеч косоде, обнажая соблазнительно изогнутые ключицы и небольшую грудь с темными, почти коричневыми сосками.  
Организму Итачи явно было без разницы, кто перед ним. Женщин у него не было давно, а на руке имелось такое количество мозолей, что воспользоваться ей казалось равносильно использованию наждачной бумаги.  
Во рту пересохло.  
А Саске тем временем развязывал пояс своей непонятной юбки.  
— Ты что делаешь? — спросил Итачи, стараясь сохранить невозмутимость. Вопрос был идиотским, но надо было как-то разрушить давящую тишину.  
— Раздеваюсь, — лаконично ответил Саске, и юбка вместе с поясом упала на пол, звонко бряцнули разлетевшиеся сюррикены.  
— Я верю, что ты и так не нападешь, так что раздеваться не стоит, — заметил Итачи, отводя взгляд, — прекращай этот балаган.  
Когда он снова посмотрел на Саске, то тот стоял абсолютно голый, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
— Ну что? — Саске гордо вскинул подбородок, видимо стараясь казаться хладнокровным. Но Итачи ясно уловил в его голове панические нотки.  
— Одевайся, — приказал Итачи, чувствуя, что штаны стали совсем неудобными.  
— Нет, — отрезал Саске, — раз уж я сюда пришел…  
Итачи пребывал в таком возбужденно-ошеломленном состоянии, что даже не заметил, как Саске преодолел расстояние между ними.  
— Я тебе не нравлюсь?  
Будь на месте Саске кто-то другой, Итачи поспешил бы заверить, что, конечно, нравится! Потому что вопрос был задан таким тоном, что страшно представить, что могло последовать за отрицательным ответом.  
Нет, Саске был очень даже ничего. Тонкая талия, слегка узковатые бедра, грудь, которая могла уместится в ладони.  
— Ты мой брат, — устало произнес Итачи, тем не менее обшаривая взглядом тонкую фигуру, спускаясь все ниже, к темному треугольнику волос.  
Заняться сексом с собственным братом? Уму не постижимо!  
— Слушай, давай ты меня трахнешь и я уйду, — неторопливо сказал Саске, — холодно так стоять.  
— И что потом? Рожать ты как собираешься?  
— Так ходить буду.  
— Да у тебя никакой чакры не хватит столько времени поддерживать это дзюцу.  
— Значит, ты мне поможешь. Будешь делиться своей.  
Итачи представил, как приведет его в Акацки и скажет, что это Саске. Беременный от него брат.  
Конечно, в их организации были те еще отморозки, но он переплюнул бы их всех.  
— Я вижу, что ты меня хочешь, — Саске положил руку на выступающий на штанах бугор, и Итачи вздрогнул. — Так чего же ты ждешь?  
В голосе Саске появились томные нотки. И где только научился? Переубивать бы таких учителей. Все-таки нервы у Итачи были не стальными, особенно, когда ему так настойчиво предлагали себя.  
Резко встав, он поцеловал Саске в мягкие губы, стараясь причинить как можно больше дискомфорта, преодолевая всяческое сопротивление и кусая. Саске уперся ладонями ему в грудь, пытаясь отстраниться.  
— Не нравится? — прошептал Итачи, — я церемонится не буду.  
— Хорошо, — отдышавшись, Саске кивнул и обнял его за шею.  
В голове мелькнула шальная и позорная мысль: сбежать. Слишком уж серьезно был настроен Саске. А его неожиданная покорность просто сводила с ума.  
Да пошло оно все к девятихвостому в зад!  
Итачи толкнул Саске в сторону кровати. Тот запнулся о ворох своего же барахла и упал прямо на нее, вскрикнув от неожиданности.  
«Это мой брат», — говорил себе Итачи.  
«А это — твой непристроенный и одинокий член», — парировал организм.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что тебя ждет? — охрипшим голосом спросил Итачи, наваливаясь на Саске сверху.  
— Да.  
— Тогда терпи. Ты же девственница.  
Ого! Итачи и не думал, что Саске умеет краснеть. Как много он не знал о своем брате.  
— Так что будет немного больно, — добавил Итачи.  
  
Саске кутался в одеяло, нет, теперь уже — куталась, — потому что в таком виде ей предстояло проходить еще долго. А Итачи смотрел в окно, пытаясь понять, что он натворил. И что делать дальше? Тащить эту идиотку в Акацки безумие чистой воды. Оставить одну? Смерть Саске от внематочной беременности Итачи бы точно не порадовала. Как и любая другая.  
Вернуться в Коноху? Что-то сомнительно, что их приняли бы там с распростертыми объятиями. Даже несмотря на то, что верхушка прекрасно знала всю историю об уничтожении клана.  
— Итачи, — позвал Саске, — а как я узнаю, что я… это… ну — того?  
— Ты давно уже «того», — бросил Итачи, — узнаешь, не волнуйся.  
А еще ведь предстояло объяснять Саске особенности женского организма.  
— Я пойду, — сзади зашуршало одеяло, — спасибо.  
— Нет, — в этом Итачи был уверен точно, — мы пойдем вместе.  
Мысленно он уже вспомнил пару стран, где не было экстрадиции.  
Кажется, вот так неожиданно начиналась совершенно новая жизнь.


End file.
